


Working From Heaven

by Clarisse_Renaldi



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_Renaldi/pseuds/Clarisse_Renaldi
Summary: Just an average romantic and cosy night in their adjoining hotel rooms…
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Working From Heaven

After a long and tiring day Julia and David stepped into the lift, both feeling relaxed about finally being alone… 

“I’ve got a couple of hours of work to do, but you can still come over if you want,” she said with a warm smile, looking at him.  
“You sure?” he asked a bit uncertain.  
“Of course, while I’m working you can watch TV and have dinner, then we can…” she smiled mischievously, but suddenly the door opened so they changed to a more professional mode. On the corridors they wore their poker faces all way long, but when they reached their own rooms, they opened the connecting door as always in the past few days and continued where they left off…  
“You sure you can work if I’m here?” asked David as she put down her coat and started to prepare the files she needed.  
“Yes, I can concentrate, don’t worry,” she answered sweetly and flashed a smile as she felt his loving touch on her back.  
“Okay, then just select what you have to read…”  
“I think this file will be enough for now,” she grabbed the thickest one, unsure about what’s on his mind, but in the next moment he suddenly picked her up in his arms. “Hey, I’ve told you I have to work tonight,” she cried and laughed at the same time.  
“I know… just trust me, okay?” he grinned and carried her across the room and sat down to the sofa with her in his arms. Now they were both sitting, but she was practically in his arms with her legs across him.  
“Oh, what a lovely and comfortable idea…” she smiled up at him as she settled, opening the file in her hand. “I think that’s what they call a proper working environment.”  
“I just hope you won’t complain about your surroundings…” he kissed her head tenderly, what made her close her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the contact.  
“I’m sure I should work from here all day long,” she remarked sweetly, snuggling even closer into his arms, sinking in the warmness what was radiating from him. Being in his arms was something incredibly comforting and relaxing, so it was no wonder that after a while - as he turned the TV on and lowered the sound to let her concentrate - he caught her on smiling.  
“Is it so funny?”  
“What?” she looked up absentmindedly.  
“This…” he checked the document in her hand, “An… almost terror attack?” he teased her.  
“No,” she chuckled, “I just need a little more time to focus, that’s all… I can’t stop smiling, because I’m just too happy.”  
“About being so close to me?” he asked flirtatiously.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“It’s the sweetest compliment ever,” he leant closer with a smile and gave her a long kiss.  
“I love being with you…” she whispered and her honesty just felt so right, while he was gently stroking her face with his thumb,  
“You know, finding you… was literally the best thing that ever happened to me,” he responded lovingly and her kiss was deep and grateful. She truly loved having a man in her life, who doesn’t afraid to show his affection.  
“But… I should really start working now,” she whispered between his lips.  
“Okay, just do it.” he gave her a final kiss, then in the next few minutes he found a quite interesting thriller, while she was reading diligently… at least he thought so, until he realized she was watching the film as well. “Hey, I’ve thought you have to work…” he kissed her neck to get her attention.  
“I’m working, I’m working… see?” she held up the papers in her hand, but seeing the teasing look on his face she quickly added, “I just looked there for a moment,” she defended with a smile.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Maybe I should take a break.”  
“From what?” he laughed up, “You haven’t even started working.”  
“Maybe that’s why I need a break.” she said confidently, but he was not sure he understood her logic or not. “I should watch a few minutes from this film,” he wanted to cut in, but she was faster, “But just until you order and eat your dinner.”  
“Nice trying, Ma’am.” he grinned. “But you promised only a few hours of work and it will be over anyway… if you used your time or not.”  
“Okay, I accept that.” she smiled, “But just order that dinner, right? I can see you’re starving.”  
“Just if you’ll eat with me.”  
“I’ll… after I finished working.”  
“No, that’s not an option,” he shook his head with a smile. “I know you will skip it… True?”  
“Well…”  
“If I do not eat with you, you barely eat anything.”  
“Right,” she held up her hands, “I’ll eat with you now, but just because I do not want to argue, okay?” she smiled, while deep inside she was grateful for his care… as he put down the phone, she looked up at him questioningly, “You ordered wine?”  
“Yeah… I thought you like it.”  
“Of course, but you won’t drink with me.”  
“And… is it a problem?” he asked, could not understand what’s the matter with that.  
“Yes, it is.”  
“…”  
“Because I have to drink a whole bottle alone,” she smiled.  
“I tell you a secret… you do not have to drink all of it.” he whispered teasingly.  
“Very funny.”  
“But anyway, there’s nothing wrong with that if you drink a bit too much. You can relax sometimes and I’m here to keep you safe.”  
“But when I’m tipsy…” she started slowly, “You know, I always say so many things.”  
“I know, believe me.” he grinned. “And I love it.”  
“Oh, so you want me to get drunk?” she slapped him playfully with the file.  
“No, of course not.” he chuckled, “But I love when you’re so relaxed and carefree, telling me how much you love me, how much you love being with me and… what you like.”  
“What I like? Really?” she was curious now, because she didn’t remember this.  
“Uh-huh… you always talk openly about your favorite things and I must say you have a fairy large vocabulary.”  
“Gosh…” she hid her face in her palms with a chuckling.  
“Why? I think it’s sexy and cute,” he kissed her hand. “You’re incredibly sexy when you’re tipsy.”  
“Really?” she asked mischievously.  
“So sexy…” he murmured while started kissing her neck.  
“Hey, stop it!” she giggled.  
“I know you still have work to do…”  
“In one hand yes I have, but on the other hand I just wanted to make you to remember that my whole weekend is gonna be yours.”  
“Hm, I almost forgot about that.” he grinned. “And you said, I’m the one who can chose the program.”  
“True, whatever you want.” she answered happily, finally had a chance to offer him to make a decision about their time.  
“Actually… I already have a plan.”  
“Really? Just please tell me a few details, you know how much I like to know my schedule.”  
“Of course. So… you won’t have to travel a lot,” he gave a hint.  
“Okay.”  
“You’ll not need too many clothes as well…” his smile was so cute.  
“Hey, just not?”  
“Everything else is a waste of time compared to spending the whole weekend in bed with you.”  
“I must say you’re a born planner,” she chuckled and cupped his face with both hands, kissing him lovingly. “Best weekend I can imagine.”  
“But if you want something else…” he teased her.  
“Never.” she whispered between his lips, “Oh, dinner is here.” she remarked, hearing a knock on the door.  
“I’ll be right back,” he gave her a quick kiss and went for the food. As he came back, he stopped with the tray in his hand, trying to decide where should they eat.  
“Just bring the plates… I love eating on the sofa.” she smiled and he did as she asked. Sitting there together, eating and chatting carefree while they tried to catch up with the film was something incredibly cosy and intimate. They both felt they had the best time of their life… together. She spent so many evenings alone or in bad company, or even worse with arguing, but with David she had found what she was looking for… a few weeks ago she couldn’t have imagined there could be anything between them, they were so different, but now… she couldn’t imagine anybody else in her life, but him. He was everything she ever yearned for over the years… her partner in crime, her best friend and the MAN who evoked such desire and love inside her she didn’t know she can even feel this way… it’s also true that they used to argue a lot, but she always loved that he can stand up for his opinion, even if it will hit back on him. He was a real man, what was awfully rare in her world and he was always there to protect her… from idiots, from her ex and even from bullets. She was sure he never let anything bad happen to her and she somehow became addicted to this feeling… since he saved her, she knew she belonged to him, forever.

“Is that sweet potato over there?” she asked on a cute way, letting him to know she wants it and will get it.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but when I ordered dinner you said you don’t want any fries…” he teased her.  
“And you should perfectly know it means nothing,” she chuckled and watched as he put all of them on her plate. “Why don’t you keep yourself a few? I know you love it.”  
“But I love you more,” he answered without thinking and they both stopped for a moment, because that was the first time ever he actually said those three little words for her.  
“What did you say?” she whispered, looking at him with those big brown eyes.  
“If I can remember…” he teased her, “It seems… maybe…”  
“Hey,” she slapped him gently.  
“That I love you.” he looked right in her eyes with a loving smile and a moment later she was already kissing him.  
“I love you too.” she whispered between his lips, feeling his smile in it.  
“I think you already knew that.”  
“Yes, but somehow it’s much better to hear it.”  
“Okay… then I promise I will keep that in mind.” he winked, stealing some fries from her plate.  
“Hey, so that was just a diversionary operation?” she chuckled,  
“Maybe it was… maybe it wasn’t,” he smiled, “But I have plenty of these.”  
“Can’t wait to try them out,” she giggled as he pulled her even closer and she was again in his arms as before, now they used only one plate and tried to find the balance between kissing and eating. “Who is she?” she asked, pointing to the TV’s direction.  
“I think the Sheriff’s wife…”  
“No, that’s the other woman with the red car…” she chuckled, “How did you get this job seriously?”  
“Sorry, but I can’t really concentrate with you in my arms.” he said with false regret.  
“I think that’s exactly what you want to hear from your bodyguard when you’re in danger,” she chuckled.  
“In danger?! What kind of a danger are you in exactly?” he laughed up,  
“I thought it was clear… I’m in the arms of a dangerously handsome man.”  
“Wow, you got well out of it.”  
“Of course I did,” she smiled triumphantly. “That’s my profession after all.”  
“You’re a difficult client you know that?”  
“Oh… so I’m a client now?”  
“Why? What would you like to hear?" he smiled, "The woman I love?… or the love of my life?”  
“Much better… both of them,” she giggled.  
“You know, you are incredible really,” he sighed playfully, “You invite me to watch a film and you don’t let me to do it. You’re talking all the way through.”  
“Hm… so you say I’m disturbing you?” she asked mischievously. “Then you have no idea about what disturbing really means,” she put down the plate and slowly drew him closer whispering, “Just be prepared Sir, because I’ll disturb you… all… night… long.” 

The End


End file.
